objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned Island - Hurt and Heal
Overview This is a hurt and heal and if you are a newbie and you may be thinking - "What in the world is a hurt and heal?" Well it's a type of game where all characters have healths, the person who got hurt until he or she has no more lives loses and if he or she recieves heals he or she will have a lower chance of getting eliminated. Now there will be types of hurt and heal methods here, you hurt and healers play a role as one of the military trying to keep these objects trapped for good. So yeah 20 contestants, hmm… how many health should they start with? Oh yeah, how about 20! Sounds good? Also this hurt and heal is unique from others because it has a storyline to not let you die from boredom! You can hurt and heal every 5 hours. Characters B'' = 20-11 lives, 'B '= 10-5, B = 4-0 If someone dies, they will have a strikethrough. GROUP 1 * Fork - The Valley-Girl - ''17 lives * Shades - The Handsome Flirter - 24 lives * Spoon - The Spoiled Brat - 15 lives GROUP 2 * Cloudy - The Vengful Good Guy - 82 lives * Milky - The Naïve and Innocent - 20 lives * Thundercloud - The Anti-Cloudy GROUP 3 * Atom - Evil mastermind, Envious, Power-hungry - 6 lives * Frankenstein's Head - The Dumb Head - 14 lives * Gunny - The Sadistic Fella - 31 lives GROUP 4 * Oniony - The Stinky Victim 20th * Raindrop - The Tearful Doormat - 21 lives * Woolly - The Bold and Brave - 16 lives GROUP 5 * Boomerang - Enthusiastic, Cheerful, Athletic 19th * Hearty - The Kind One - 24 lives * Mug - The Manipulative Sister - 17 lives GROUP 6 * Fountain Pen - The Intelligent Detective - 24 lives * Manual - The Intelligent Geek - 18 lives * Mountain Dew - The MLG Pro - 18 lives GROUP-LESS * Boulder - Clumsy, Fat, Dorky 18th * Electric Bug Zapper - Mean, Short-tempered, Soft side for meanies ''- 42 lives'' Storyline Fork - Spoon where are we? Spoon - I don't know, but we should be careful. Fountain Pen - Look, we're trapped here. Spoon : T-trapped!? Thundercloud : Yeah, what do you expect meaningless device used for 'eating' Cloud : Shut up Thundercloud! Fountain Pen : There's some sort of security camera in this place, we're like trapped in a forest. Hearty : Is there a way to get out of here? Manual : This must be a secured forest! No one must set foot in this place! Hearty : More importantly how did we get here. Mountain Dew : Who cares? Just relax and have fun staring at the sun. Shades : Hey ladies! Spoon : *punches Shades* We need to find a way to get out of here fast. Fountain Pen : The problem here is how. Electric Bug Zapper : You losers stay here, while I go alone to find the exit out of this place! Manual : That makes perfect sense… I guess. Milky : What do you mean perfect sense? Manual : You do know that even if this place is secured, there's still a way to get out of here. Unless we're tall enough to hop over the fences. Milky : What fences? Manual : That one. Gunny : Huh, that one's as short as heck, I can jump over it no time! Manual : Are you crazy!? You're viewing it from a far distance, if you go closer it might be impossible to jump over! Hearty : Should we split into 2 groups? Fountain Pen : Without Gunny, there should be 9 people in one group and 10 in the other. Boulder : How we go in p— *rolls off the forest* Fountain Pen : Now that clumsy dork is gone, 18 we can split into 6 groups with 3 members. Shades : Excuse me lads, can I be teammates with you? Fork : Eww… no way and I'm not a guy! Thundercloud : Cloud, let's go together. Cloud : Why should I go with someone I truly hate? Thundercloud : Look, you're the only one I can terrorize so come on! Cloud : Fine! But who else should join us? Milky : Can I join you guys? Cloud : Sure! Thundercloud : No! Cloud : YES! Thundercloud : NO! Cloud : YES! Milky : Do they argue all the time? Atom : Frankenstein's Head, you join me this time, you too Gunny! Gunny : Wait a second, are you the famous evil mastermind? Atom : Of course, now join us! Frankenstein's Head : Yah, jun us Gunny : Uhh… okay? Woolly : Raindrop, you come with me okay? Raindrop : Sure… Woolly : Who else should be in our group? Oniony : Can I be in your group? Woolly : Uhh… no. Raindrop : Why are people being so mean to each other! *cries* Woolly : Raindrop, s-stop crying, you're making me cry too. Hearty : Awkward, anyways, Boomerang and Mug come on down! Boomerang : I'm excited! Mountain Dew : It looks like Fountain Pen and Manual, you're left so join me on this crazy ride! Fountain Pen : Can you just shut up!? Mountain Dew : Bruh. Military Undhee : Boulder's rolling down as if it's just like a mountain about to escape! Phuocphuc46 help me shoot her! Military Phuocphuc46 : She's a girl? Military Undhee : Of course she is just look at her. Boulder : *background music* Shine bright like a diamond. Military Phuocphuc46 : Anyways, DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! Boulder : Oww… Oww… Where did those bullets come from? Electric Bug Zapper : Yes made it out! Huh? What!? Boulder, you covered the exit! Boulder : Sorry. Military JoeCling : Uhh… that Boomerang over there! Military Bfdi is the best : You get the Boomerang, I get the Cloud. Atom : Oww… who hit me in the butt? Frankentstein's Head : What's wrong master? Atom : Nothing just move. Frankenstein's Head : Now something hit me! Cloudy : Oww… Thundercloud : At least I wasn't hit. Atom : Oww… where's those bullets coming from? Frankenstein's Head : I don't know boss. Gunny : You guys really got shot didn't you? Atom : Easy for you to say, you haven't got hit even once! Boomerang : Guys, something hit me! Hearty : Are you okay? Mug : You got hit in the head… Hearty : Not helping Mug! Mug : Who cares, come on let's get moving. Drag Boomerang along. Cloudy : Oww… someone just constantly shoots me. Thundercloud : Your problem not mine. Milky : Wait guys, I think there's people surrounding us on top of the canopies! Thundercloud : Pssshhhh… we're seriously the only group shot. Mountain Dew : Everybody, I think we're lost. Manual : Not so, we have a manual on our side! Fountain Pen : So where's the path to get outa here? Manual : Well, we just came back to where we started, it's a smarter way if we take a different path! Fountain Pen : Good idea. Mountain Dew : But what if that new path leads us back here? Manual : That won't be necessary. Woolly : Guys! So good so far, none of us got shot! Raindrop : We're supposed to get shot? *cries* Oniony : Don't cry Rain— Woolly : Shhhh… you have no rights to talk. Oniony : Woolly? Woolly : Sh! Oniony : Woolly? Woolly : Shh! Oniony : WOOLLY! Woolly : What!? Raindrop : BOULDER! Boulder : Woolly move! I'm rolling downhill! Woolly : AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! BOOM Raindrop : You think they are okay? Oniony : Not sure, but I think so. We should go check. Raindrop : Good idea. Fountain Pen : Hey uhh… guys something's in the way and we should get out of our spot. Manual : I'm calculating! The formula of my mathematical equation is not right. Fountain Pen : Why do you even bother— Manual : It's because! Mountain Dew : BOULDER! Boulder : Sorry, someone shot me. Manual : I regret taking this path! Mountain Dew : You just gotta get used to it. Woolly : GET USED TO IT!? GET USED TO IT! Mountain Dew : Sweet cheeks, I was just joking. Hey! Something shot me. Atom : I'm tired of being shot by those hulligans, this is like the fourth time! Frankenstein's Head : You're probably just unlucky. Atom : Shut up! Gunny : Honestly I agree. Atom : Oww… 2 more hits! Ugh, we should find a place to hide! Gunny : You can't hide. Atom : Why not!? Gunny : It's because the people who are shooting us is in the canopy. Frankenstein's Head : Look a log! Raindrop : Woolly are you okay? Woolly : Of course I am, just a little dirty. Oniony : So… Woolly : How about you take Oniony while we take Manual. Manual : I'd rather stay with Mountain Dew and Fountain Pen. Fountain Pen : What's wrong with Oniony? Woolly : He's just so annoying. Raindrop is trying to help Boulder up, which results her to roll downhill alongside Boulder Manual : Guys, where's Raindrop and Boulder? Woolly : I'll come save you Raindrop! Oniony : I got a rope. Fountain Pen : Good idea, cowboy. Mountain Dew : Illuminati confirmed, it's triangular. Fountain Pen : Stop fooling around and HELP! Manual : The rope's breaking! Boulder's body is colliding with the rope causing friction, which also cause heat! Mountain Dew : Must've explained why my hands are burning. Fountain Pen, Manual, Woolly : ARGH! Mountain Dew : Why did you let the rope go? Manual : Thanks a lot to that burning hand of yours. Woolly : Wait, where did Oniony go? Fountain Pen : Downhill. Woolly : Finally, Oniony's gone, but Raindrop and Boulder's still down there! Hearty : Mug I was wondering why you weren't anticipating much. Mug : It's because I'm just bored, there's nothing to do but find a way outa here. Hearty : You can always… honestly I'm bored myself let's stop and rest. Boomerang : Did we get outa here yet? Mug : No, so SHUT UP! Hearty : Mug not helping, you need to calm down, get meditation classes for a change. Mug : Nah, it's too much for me. Boomerang : What does too much mean? *gets punched by Mug* Mug : Look, let's just go, I can't stand Boomerang anymore. Fork : Spoon, look at my makeup. Spoon : Who cares, I'm texting to my boyfriend. Fork : Your what!? Spoon : Jk, just texting to my mom to say I hate her. Fork : Why? Spoon : Because we're gonna die here. Shades : Ladies, I can cheer you up, want some smoothies? Spoon : I didn't know that there were 'smoothies' here. Shades : Of course there are, idiot. Fork : Oh my gosh, he loves me more :) Spoon : Grrrrr… Shades we need to talk! Shades : What babe? Spoon : Say a swear word at Fork. Shades : Whatever you say babe. 1 millisecond later Shades : Someone take my to the hospital… Spoon : Hey look there's Boulder, Raindrop and Oniony falling down, what are they doing? Fork : I think it means we should run. BOOM Cloudy : Okay I'm tired of these injuries! Thundercloud : I probably will never get hurt. Cloudy : Not helping! Milky : Uhh… guys? Electric Bug Zapper : After 7 hours of walking, I found you two idiots, except for Thundercloud of course, standing here doing nothing!? Wow, better continue running. Milky : Hey wait! Don't go over— Boulder hits Electric Bug Zapper Boomerang : Guys, I'm feeling dizzy… Hearty : Should we stop? Mug : No. Mountain Dew : Oww… something hit me in the head! Fountain Pen : Quit whining and run faster! Cloudy : Oww… it hurts, being hit by five bullets at a time. Thundercloud : You just gotta get used to it idiot. Atom : This is it I QUIT! Cloudy : Again!? Seriously, this is the worst day of my life. Boomerang : *faints* Hearty : Things are still hitting you. Boomerang : okay… uhh…? Cloudy : NO! Not again, wow I'm an aim for them aren't I? Oniony : Oww… shot while falling! These guys are so skilled! Military Dudes : EVERYONE GATHER NEAR THE TREE WITH THE BUTT! Everyone : Huh? Military Dudes : Fire. Everyone : Oww… hey… the heck?… It hurts!… Ouch. Oniony : Guys, I'm dying, someone burry me… Hearty : Oh no! Atom : Most importantly, I'm the one being shot the most! Cloudy : More like I'm the one! Mug : Oww… I was shot. Boomerang : People up there, Oniony's already dead! Oww… seriously!? Atom : Haha! Oww! Damn it, those imbeciles. Boomerang : Ya think? I just got shot again! Ugh. Types of Hurt and Heals First you all can only ordinarily hurt and heal. You cannot use double/triple/quadruple/quintuple unless you have hurt/healed the amount needed to claim that type. * Heal/Hurt = +1/-1 * Double Heal/Hurt = +2/-2 (needed to hurt/heal 2 times to unlock) * Triple Heal/Hurt = +3/-3 (needed to hurt/heal 3 times to unlock) * Quadruple Heal/Hurt = +4/-4 (needed to hurt/heal 4 times to unlock) * Quintuple Heal/Hurt = +5/-5 (needed to hurt/heal 5 times to unlock) NOTICES * You can all use Quintuple hurt/heal, because this is taking quite long :) Trivia * Group 1 and Group 4 never has been hurt or healed once. * Atom and Cloudy are tied for being the most hurt contestants on the show. Atom is also the contestant with the most heals at 6, followed by Electric Bug Zapper at 4. * Group 3 had all their members shot and healed.